Twisted Tale
by PhantomMiss
Summary: Follow the story of Eliana, a tenth grader, who has move around more than she would like to admit all the way up to her ninth grade year. As she tells the story to her therapist and a student, but only what she want them to know. Eliana telling people what happened to her the year before, in case people got confused. Eliana is only 16 in present time, but in the story is 14-15.
1. Prologue

Sitting in a chair, in a dark room lonely room there sits a girl. She doesn't know why she's there or where here even is. But she just sits there, quietly looking at the wall. Knowing that there are people watching her through a one sided window. Leaning back in her chair she runs a hand through her short red and black hair or what little she had.

"You know it's rude to make people wait," she says in a bored tone. Fixing her under shirt so her cleavage wasn't showing. Sighing as she waited for a voice to come through.

Finally a voice came through. "Than why do you start with tell me what you want me to know, like your name?"

"You should know that already your my therapist. That's what your getting paid for anyway," she rolled her eyes eyes as she leaned back in her chair.

"Tell me it again, like we don't know each other," the voice said.

"That's cause we don't know each other! Cause you have me locked in this room, while you hide behind a piece of glass!" She snapped at her therapist.

"Alright, Eliana, I see you have a new hair cut. Did you shave it yourself or did someone do it for you?" The voice acknowledged her hair.

"Yeah I need my left side redyed. So I found a picture online and asked my friend shaved the sides and the back for me."

"And the top is still long?" The voice questioned.

She ran her fingers through her bangs and to the back. "I have to have something to play with," she mumbled.

"Is there anything else new," the voice asked.

"Does punching my brother count?" She asked.

"No. No it does not." Her therapist said.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath. "Than I got nothing. What about you glass face?"

"Well I was hoping to ask you if I could have a student sit in on our session today?"

She sighs rolling her eyes, "aww are you already bored of poking in my brain?"

"No it's just a requirement for my job."

"Well then! Fine. Whatever. I don't care?" She said leaning forward looking down at the floor. Thinking to herself as she rocked a bit in her seat.

"If you could introduce yourself... Please." A new voice came through.

"I hope you both took your potty breaks." She said not looking up.

"Excuse me?" The new voice sounded confused.

She looked up, "did you fart? Cause that's disgusting if you did." A smiles came to her face. "Hi I'm Eliana, you wanna hear my story on why I'm in this room and not in a normal office."

Her therapist whispered to her student that Eliana had been in a car accident with her mother and that she wasn't going to admit that part though. Just that she would skip it completely to a point she felt was fit.

The student looked at Eliana, "fine let's hear your story."

She sat up a bit, "how delightful. Where to begin?"

The room darkens and their voice die off as Eliana being her story. But only where she felt it should have began.


	2. Chapter 1

Gently pushing her ear bud back into her ear, she turned up her music trying to drown out any of the surrounding noises. Only allowing a soft sigh escape from her lip as she looked out the window as she and her mother drove through town. Glancing into the front window to see why they stopped every so often and every at her mother to make she she was okay.

Reaching over and gently tapping her daughter for her attention. "So how was the new school?" Her mother asked as they stopped at a red light, clearing her throat.

Sitting up in her seat she took her one earbud out and turned down her music, "do you really what that answer?"

Letting out a sigh, her mother knew the answer all to well. Moving around a lot and changing schools she tended to get used to the same answer.

"Horrible, disgusting and surrounded by idiots," they said at the same time as they looked at each other.

"Are you at least going to try to make any friends?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know are we going to be moving again?" Eliana said leaning against the door and crossed her arms.

She sighed looking down and back at Eliana, "Eric said this should be the last time."

Raising an eyebrow Eliana leaned forward, "Eric? Your calling him by first name. Since after we got out of the hospital when I was six you called him my dad now he's just Eric?" She looking interested to know why.

She shook her head as the light turned green and she continued to drive, "somethings just doesn't seem right to me. That's all."

"Like what? You mean that old news papers he keeps hidden in his briefcase?" Eliana questioned.

She glanced over at her as she drove. "What news papers? Eliana you didn't break into his briefcase again did you? We talked about this!"

"Yeah yeah I know you can yell at me later for it!" Eliana reached into the back and grabbed her backpack. Pull it up into her laps she opened it and pulled out the old papers.

"Eliana why do you have those!" She mother asked as she stopped at another red light.

"Sh! Let me read these headlines to you!" She almost yelled at her mother as she read the dates out loud. "Apparently some big shots and his family where in a car accident and his wife and one child went missing from the hospital. But why would he keep old news papers from about eight or nine years ago." Eliana questioned as she looked over at her mother.

Shaking her head because she didn't know she drove up to the house and parked. "Just put them away before he sees you with them." She sighed looking towards the house seeing one of the curtains move in the front window. Glancing to Eliana as she was putting the papers back into her bag. "Hide those in your room. I want to look at them later alright," she said to her.

"Later as in tomorrow or later as in after Eric leaves for work?" Eliana questioned as she closed her bag up.

Turning off the car her mother unlocked he car doors, as she opened up her car doors she glance towards Eliana, "I'll think about that okay. Let's just get inside so you can do your homework and your chores." She grabbed her purse and put her keys inside, getting out of the car she looked over and watched as her daughter got out of the car. Flinching a bit as she heard the door slam shut, gently shutting her own door she followed her into the house and locked the car once she was in the house.

Eliana walked into the house and complete ignored Eric as she walked to her room.

"Someone doesn't look like they are in a good mood," Eric said as he walked over to Stella, Eliana's mother.

"I would be too if I had to change schools a lot too," Stella said as she put her hand up in front of her face as he leaned in to kiss her. "Sorry I have an application to fill out, for a job."

Eric sighed as he looked away from her, "really we are going at this again?" He looked at her and frowned, "I thought we already went over this. You don't need to get a job, there's no point for it." He raised his voice a bit, turning to scare her.

"I can get one if I want, I'm not going to be locked up in this house all day until Eliana gets one at school." She walked passed him and to their room to grabbed her laptop. Unplugging it, she walked to Eliana's room and tapped on the door frame. "You okay kiddo?"

Eliana looked up at her as she slammed a book closed, "what kind of teacher gives homework on the very first day?"

She walks in and sits down on her desk chair. "One that you won't like and I'll probably heard from the most."

Eliana shrugged a bit as she pulled out papers that she needed to be signed. Getting off her bed she put the papers on her desk. "You need to sign these. Some how they count as a grade."

Stella smiled a bit pulling a pen out of her bun. "It's just so the teacher knows that your parents know what you'll be learning is all." She picked up the papers and looked over them, "and you read these correct."

Letting out a laugh Eliana looked away and then at her mother again. "Was I supposed too?" Sighing as she saw her mother nods, "the teachers did, okay. I don't read that's to much work."

Stella chuckled as she listened to Eliana whine about her day. Signing the papers she handed them back to her. Putting her laptop on the desk, she opened it and let Eliana continue to whine and complain about her day. Then about how she thought she should be homeschooled, but she shook her head to that.


End file.
